When Two Worlds Collide
by SwanSensei
Summary: Nakamura Rika was the type of the girl you would see out on the streets smoking and drinking-breaking the law just for the heck of it. She is forced to go to the most prestigious school in Japan-Cross Academy. Rika's definition of living hell. However, once she discovers a deadly secret she's just not sure if she wants to leave the protective walls of the Academy so soon...


**When Two Worlds Collide…**

**Prologue**

"Well if that is all, I'll be off,'' I stated as I stood up hastily wanting to get away from this place as soon as possible.

The middle-aged man too got up, his suit hanging loosely off him and shook my hand enthusiastically; his eyes were shining behind horn-rimmed spectacles with gratitude.

"Thank you so much Miyagi-san, I wouldn't have wanted the poor girl to spend time in juvenile prison. She is just merely misunderstood by a lot of people and a chance to go to such a prestigious school as Cross Academy may change her."

Misunderstood? The girl burned down a family restaurant at the age of nine, did drugs at eleven and got kicked out of her home at thirteen because her parents couldn't handle her anymore. How the hell would a school, no matter how high-status that school may be able to change _her_? In fact the only reason I agreed to the ludicrous idea was because she was my sister's daughter and since my sister doesn't want her back I have to deal with her.

Life can be such a bitch at times.

To somebody else, I must sound incredibly cold-hearted and cruel. They would probably say: How could you? Despite her doing all those things, she's your niece and you should help her, listen to her, support her.

What a load of bullshit.

My sister and I never had a good relationship to start off with and here I am dealing with _her_ problems. So why should I bother with her monster of a daughter? Child services have been on my back for months nagging me to help her. So in the end I came up with the solution-find the first boarding school and send her off. Hopefully they'll keep her during the summer holidays.

I faked a smile at Mr Horn-rimmed glasses before grabbing my handbag and striding out the door as fast as I could. As I stepped out onto the sidewalk I took a deep breath full of fresh air already feeling better. Finally I could never have to hear the name Nakamura Rika again in my life.

**CHAPTER 1**

"Why the hell would I go to a fucking stupid place like Crouton Academy?"

"Nakamura-san, first off mind your language-''

I snorted amused at the guy's pathetic attempt to tell me off.

''-and also its _Cross _Academy not Crouton Academy-''

''Same thing'' I interrupted wanting to piss him off.

''and why you are going is because it will be an incredibly good experience for you to change, make new friends and to turn your life around,'' he continued, acting as if I hadn't spoken.

Did he rehearse his speech in front of the mirror?

"I'm not going,'' I replied firmly.

There was no way, no way in hell would I ever go to school, let alone a school especially made for prissy posh ladies and arrogant self-centred rich jerks.

"I'm sorry but you don't really have a choice-''

''I do, I'll just serve my stupid court sentence and get the whole bloody thing over and done with.''

"You'll be in jail for nine years.''

Say what? NINE years? I'll be twenty-four by the time I leave. What the fuck? How come the judge gave me that?

So here was my choice-I'll got to school for posh idiots or jail for violent idiots. Either way it was a lose-lose situation.

"So what is it you choose Nakamura-san?"

"Jail.''

Hey, at least I'd fit in. I couldn't exactly say the same for Crouton Academy.

"Cross Academy it is then.''

I glared with fierce hatred at the long straw coloured haired, spectacle wearing fool of a man. Otherwise known as the Chairman of the Academy. The guy had some issues starting with the fact he had first addressed me as 'Rika-Chan', hugged me as if I was his long lost daughter before skipping happily around his office looking like a retarded idiot.

''Don't look at me like that Rika-Chan,'' the Chairman A.K.A the idiot pouted at me, ''you'll love it here at Cross Academy!''

Yeah right. I've only been here for about an hour and am seriously ready to run straight to jail. And no, the most horrific thing about this place wasn't about the Chairman or the rich snobby posh kids or even the fact that Nakamura Rika did NOT belong here.

No, the most horrific thing about the place was the uniform. It looked like the devil himself made it. Incredibly short skirt with a fancy little blazer covered with white lines with a big fat red bow attached to it. I wouldn't be surprised if we had to wear straw hats as well. And wear thick leather brown shoes. And-

''My super cute daughter Yuuki-Chan shall escort you to your room and give you a tour of the school,'' The Chairman sang happily as he gestured to a short, wide-eyed brunette who stared at me with undisguised curiosity.

"What the hell are you looking at,'' I said flatly.

Instantly the brunette bowed low and immediately started to blush a bright red, "I am so sorry Nakamura-san! I truly didn't mean to stare at you like that! Please forgive me!" she exclaimed.

Wow. I never had been around a person like that before. If I said something like that to people I usually hang around with, they'll be like fuck you back.

''Rika-Chan,'' the Chairman started sternly, ''at Cross Academy we don't tolerate insolent attitude.''

''Sorry I ruffled your feathers Your Highness'' I shot back sarcastically. Why the hell should I change my attitude just because he said so?

Before he could answer back, the door opened and in stepped a guy who I never thought would never attend a school like this. He had silver straight strands of hair obscuring the view of those equally gorgeous lilac eyes. Silver earrings adorned his ears and the coolest looking tattoo stretched along part of his neck. And he was tall.

Like seriously.

He was like a skinny giant almost the same height as the chairman. His head turned slightly towards my direction as his eyes narrowed slightly in what I'm assuming to be slight confusion and hostility. So the guy wasn't friendly. At least I'm not going to be the only one looking delinquent like in this crappy place.

"Who is she,'' he asked, well more like demanded, the Headmaster.

"Your fairy godmother,'' came my quick-witted reply.

''Shut the hell up,'' came his rude retort.

Oh no he didn't. He just did NOT tell Nakamura Rika to shut her trap.

''Go to hell bastard,'' I snapped back not caring that pissing off this dangerous looking guy may not be really in my best interests of staying alive for now. By that look in his eyes…if looks could kill I'd be a goner by now.

''Now Yuuki, take Nakamura-san to her dorm room and show her a tour of the school!" the Chairman quickly butted in making shooing motions at both us and Yuuki and I before Mr grey-haired-I'm-in-a-bad-mood kills me.

"So this is your dorm room Nakamura-san!'' the short prefect exclaimed happily, "if you have any troubles or problems you can find me just down the hall."

The time I come to you for help is the time I decide to start a lemonade stall in Antarctica.

The overly-happy girl frowned slightly and a mixture of seriousness, solemness and sternness clouded her child-like face, ''Nakamura-san, this most important rule in the Academy is to be in by curfew. It is absolutely dangerous at this school after dark and you must never break this rule. Do you understand?"

I just stared at her blankly. That's it? The most important rule here was to be back by curfew? What the fuck?

''Please enjoy your time here at Cross Academy Nakamura-san!" Yuuki suddenly changing from the low negative to unrealistically optimistic again, "and remember to go to school tomorrow!''

With that said she actually _skipped _down the hallway and out of the building. Was it me but was everyone here weirdos? And school? Fuck no. They'll eventually expel me and then I can happily serve my prison sentence.

Ah. This is almost way too easy.

Crouton Academy. Heh, what a joke. Nakamura Rika will make you regret that you had ever heard of that name.

**So yeah. Tell me what you think. I am SO nervous about posting this up on FanFiction because this is my first story. So tell me if you think this story is worth continuing. And yeah. So sorry but when im really nervous I don't really think of anything good to say. So talks to yours laters-Swan Sensei **


End file.
